


I Will

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.***Day 14 - I Will by The Beatles





	

The restaurant wasn't as crowded as Blaine thought it would be on Valentine's Day. But the night was still young. The lights inside were dimmed, and much more candles than usual casted the tables in a perfect aura for a romantic night. Blaine looked at the notes of the next song he's supposed to play and smiled - it was one of his favourite.   
  
Just as he was about to start playing, a young man walked in and sat at the table next to Blaine's piano. He fussed a bit with the menu, and then he looked up straight at Blaine.   
  
Everything stopped.   
  
Blaine didn't know this beautiful man, but he knew his eyes. Those piercing blue eyes haunted his dreams since he was a teenager, he would recognise them everywhere, even in a badly lighted room.  
  
The man himself looked surprised, clearly he had to realise who Blaine was as well. His eyes wandered on Blaine's face, finally stopping on his eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips and a blush blossomed on his cheeks. He gave him a little nod, so Blaine started playing.   
  
  
_"Who knows how long I've loved you_  
 _You know I love you still_  
 _Will I wait a lonely lifetime_  
 _If you want me to--I will._  
  
_For if I ever saw you_  
 _I didn't catch your name_  
 _But it never really mattered_  
 _I will always feel the same."_  
  
"Kurt" the man whispered with a wink. Blaine smiled against the microphone. Even his name was perfect.   
  
_"Love you forever and forever_  
 _Love you with all my heart_  
 _Love you whenever we're together_  
 _Love you when we're apart._  
  
_And when at last I find you_  
 _Your song will fill the air_  
 _Sing it loud so I can hear you_  
 _Make it easy to be near you_  
 _For the things you do endear you to me_  
 _You know I will_  
 _I will"_  
  
The last notes were still ringing in the air,  but Blaine already abandoned the piano and in a heartbeat was next to Kurt's table. Both men stood there, a bit awkwardly, mesmerised by each other's eyes, until Kurt moved and winded his arms around Blaine's shoulders. They crashed their lips in a kiss that was everything and more.   
  
"I finally found you..." Kurt whispered,the air hot on Blaine's face.   
  
"... My missing puzzle piece" Blaine breathed before diving not another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, again. 
> 
> Thank you so much for being here, reading my stories, leaving kudos and comments. It all means a lot to me and I appreciate it. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
